


baby, it's cold outside

by rysanthel



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Cha Hakyeon | N, Why Did I Write This?, as i said before, basically trash, literal trash, most probably will take this down once the embarrassment kicks in and i have come back to my senses, small trash, warning for infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rysanthel/pseuds/rysanthel
Summary: Hongbin doesn't want to leave—Taekwoon doesn't want him to, either.baby, take me homeside story





	baby, it's cold outside

_"Stay a little bit longer."_

 

∇

 

It's already half past midnight when Hongbin wakes up. He breathes in cold air and shivers. His skin that was sweaty is now dry and kind of itchy. Taekwoon must have turned off the heater again. He likes to sleep in a cold room while Hongbin prefers it warm; but Taekwoon hates arguing, so he'll wait until Hongbin passes out, which usually doesn't take too long, before sneakily turns off the heater.

The said person is now comfortably sleeping with his bare back facing Hongbin, hogging the whole blanket to himself and leaving Hongbin shivering in cold.

That fucking selfish asshole.

Hongbin's always the first to leave the bed; tonight's no different. He gets up and takes a brief shower. He never leaves spare clothes in this apartment, so he has to wear his rumpled clothes from earlier. He just noticed that his shirt lost a button, but it's barely noticeable, so he leaves it like that.

It's cold tonight. A kind of cold that makes Hongbin crave for hot chocolate. He walks to the kitchen, which is a mess, as usual. Jung Taekwoon is never a neat person. He always forgets to do the dishes until he runs out of clean plates and mugs to use (even so, he'll only wash the one he's going to use and leaves the rest). Hongbin once found Taekwoon's toothbrush in the shoe rack and Taekwoon didn't even remember how it got there. It's honestly giving Hongbin headache. He doesn't know how Taekwoon will survive if he's living by himself.

So he's not surprised that there's no clean mug in the cabinet. Neither cocoa and milk. Taekwoon only has coffee, so that's what Hongbin's making. He's personally not fond of coffee. It's bitter and tastes weird in his mouth and it makes his heart beat faster. A cup of coffee will leave him restless and unreasonably angry for the whole day. Hongbin knows—he knows yet he keeps coming back like a bad relationship that he can't get out of.

He cups his mug firmly. The warmth spreads through his palms, and he smiles subtly to himself. But it's not too long until Taekwoon, with drowsy eyes and tousled hair, appears behind his back out of nowhere and takes the mug from his hands.

"I'm cold," is all he says, and it shows from one of his oversized sweater and sweatpants he's wearing.

"At least say thank you," Hongbin replies, motioning at the mug Taekwoon snatched.

"Thank you," Taekwoon says obediently and sips his—Hongbin's—coffee. His other arm goes around Hongbin's waist almost too naturally. "Why are you already up, it's still early," he mumbles.

"Not really," Hongbin answers. He's torn between pushing Taekwoon's hand away or turning around to cling onto the warmth. "Last time I checked it's almost one in the morning."

"Oh."

"Isn't Hakyeon going to be home soon," Hongbin adds.

"Ha-ha," Taekwoon deadpans. He brings the mug to his mouth and mutters something that Hongbin can't catch.

"What?"

"This is not his home," Taekwoon repeats, his voice sounds slightly annoyed. "Never is."

"Funny. I thought you were dating him."

"Well, I thought you were dating Han Sanghyuk but apparently they're fucking so here we are."

Hongbin tries to find any feelings in that name—longing, betrayal, anything—he finds none. But that doesn't mean he's okay with Taekwoon attacking him like that. "First of all, unlike you and Hakyeon, Sanghyuk and I have broken up before it started. Second of all, fuck you."

"Didn't you already."

Hongbin rolls his eyes. Taekwoon just shrugs, a self-satisfied smirk spreads across his sleepy face.

They stay still until Taekwoon finishes his coffee. He steps back to get more and Hongbin feels strangely empty when Taekwoon's arm left his waist. The emptiness feels almost too much like missing that Hongbin has unconsciously started chewing on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from asking Taekwoon to hug him again.

Because it's going to sound really weird. And so-not-Lee-Hongbin. But it's already too often that Taekwoon makes him feel like he's not himself, and doesn't want to be himself, and hopes that things can be different one day—like maybe Taekwoon will actually ask him out, and Hongbin can finally say "Why would I want to go out with you ew" while deep inside there are butterflies in his stomach and his hands are shaking due to excitement, and they will do all those couple things from the cheap dramas that make Hongbin cringe so bad.

Oh, well. Everyone can dream. Not all dreams are supposed to be realistic anyway.

"It's basically cheating, you know."

Taekwoon turns his head from the coffee maker, frowning. "What?"

"What you two are doing."

"No, I mean, where does that come from?"

"Who knows, really."

Taekwoon snorts, just like he always does whenever Hongbin starts being vague. "Is it still cheating if we're not in love and we both know that?"

"Maybe." Hongbin shrugs carelessly. "I'm not sure. I don't cheat."

Taekwoon tsks. "Fine."

"What do they call people like me these days?" Hongbin asks, rather rhetorically. Then he continues with a laugh, "Oh right. A side hoe."

Taekwoon stares at him, looks annoyed again for some reason. He doesn't laugh. "I don't know what the fuck does that mean, but you're not anything like 'a side'."

"Then what am I?"

Taekwoon doesn't answer straight away, because he honestly can't quite find a word to define Hongbin—to define  _them_. They're not friends, not exactly lovers either. Hongbin is much, much more than that and Taekwoon's kind of too scared. He thinks it's good like this; being undefined. He's afraid that once he puts a name to this relationship, he'll get too attached.

He doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that he, maybe, already is.

Hongbin doesn't wait too long for an answer. "Nevermind. I have to go now."

He walks away from the kitchen counter and Taekwoon turns around, following him with his eyes. "But it's cold outside, babe."

Hongbin stops. He blinks at Taekwoon. Once. Twice. Taekwoon looks slightly pink—it intentionally slipped from his mouth.

Hongbin forces a mocking laugh. "Well there, I'm not Hakyeon," he jokes, trying to sound not too flustered.

"I don't call Hakyeon 'babe'," Taekwoon denies, sounds offended.

"What do you call him, then?"

"Hakyeon. That's his name, isn't it."

"Well? And what do you call me?"

Taekwoon feels the heat spread across his cheeks to his ears. He doesn't want to remember that time he kept changing Hongbin's contact name in his phone with some cringe-worthy pet names like _Sunshine_ or  _Cute Pup_ when he was drunk, and how he even considered to keep it after he was sober enough. Just. No.

"I haven't decided yet," he finally answers just right before the silence turns awkward.

Hongbin picks up his coat that he left on the couch. "Let me know when you figure it out."

Taekwoon watches in silent as Hongbin puts on his coat. His hair is still wet after showering. It's kind of bothering him—the thought that Hongbin's already leaving. "It's probably snowing," he mumbles softly. Maybe there's no taxi. Maybe the last train is cancelled.

"I guess so," is all Hongbin says. He looks at Taekwoon (sulking, slightly disappointed Taekwoon) and throws him a subtle smile. "I'm going."

It isn't until he swings the door open that he hears Taekwoon says quietly, "Stay."

Hongbin stops and waits, although he knows he shouldn't.

"Stay a little bit longer." A pause. "Stay with me."

And he gives up.

 

∇∇∇

**Author's Note:**

> trashtrashtrash I'm so sorry I don't know what's gotten into me and the next thing i know this just happened lol  
> as a side note, cheating is bad y'aLL whatever i write in this is not an excuse shsjdndb aaaaaa
> 
> edit: apparently i is shameless and decides to not take this down lmao
> 
> R xx


End file.
